A sleeper compartment of an existing railroad passenger car is categorized into hard sleeper compartment and soft sleeper compartment. Sleepers are mainly laid transversely along the passenger car body, namely, the length direction of the sleepers is vertical to the length direction of the passenger car body. Usually, one end of a sleeper is fixed on one sidewall of the compartment, and a long side of a sleeper is fixed on a partition wall with a corridor formed between the other end of the sleeper and the other sidewall of the compartment.
For a sleeper compartment of a railway passenger car in such structure, the weight on its transversal sides is unevenly distributed. It is an important factor affecting the operating stability of a railroad passenger car whether the weight distribution of a compartment is even, and uneven weight distribution for a passenger compartment will cause great security risk during the traveling process of the railroad passenger car.
In the prior art, in order to make the weight of a compartment of a railroad passenger car evenly distributed, the manner of adding balance weight is always employed, namely, adding a proper balance weight to the compartment at the side of the corridor. As a result, the deadweight of the railroad passenger car will increase, thereby increasing the dynamic load of the railroad passenger car.
For another example in the prior art, although the patent literature with the application number of 95242247.6, entitled “Railway Carriage with Longitudinally arranged sleeper” employs the manner of longitudinally arranged sleepers, its form is rather idle. Because there are no partition walls between sleepers, passengers are easily affected by each other. Although the back cushion portion of its sleeper is adjustable in a small range, it still adopts a reclining posture, and a passenger will still feel fatigue after a long while, thereby affecting personal space and comfort.